Come Home
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Fanny is 22 years old and lonely without her husband. He's in the army and she's by herself. Her heart aches go on for what seems like forever. How will she cope when he tells her he's not coming home? Might be a bunch of One-shots. Depends on you guys!
1. Come Home

**A/N) I am writing this piece because I have been in a rute lately and I feel like I'm disappearing from this fandom... which is sad to me so, yah, show me I have a chance to come back to life and review please! And tell me if I should make this a series of one-shots? Those never become popular for me... I don't know why. Maybe I'm just really bad at writing one shots... That's a sad thought.**

 **Make my day!**

* * *

She read the E-mail again, over and over and over. Her heart tugging every time, the words searing themselves and their meanings into her brain.

 _'Not coming home'... 'Not coming home'... 'NOT coming home'_...

She re-read those words at the end. She understood what they meant but somehow she couldn't face them. It was a blow to any lonely mind.

Fanny Fulbright was a 22 year old woman, living in the suburbs alone. That is to say she was left alone since her husband went to the army. She swallowed hard, keeping the tears at bay. He'd promised to be home this winter. She absently played with the golden band around her ring finger. They'd been married for only six months and he was called away on duty almost immediately.

Now it's been 2 years and he still hadn't made good on his promise for that Florida vacation. Not that, _that_ was the important thing right now. She swallowed again and tapped the E-mail off. Slowly she walked away from the computer and into their bedroom... it usually felt like it was only her bedroom though.

She laid out on the comfortable two person bed. They'd moved here only three months ago. And he'd only slept in here once before they called him away again. She shook her burning red hair out so it was splayed all over the white pillows, a stark contrast if any one saw one. Staring at the ceiling blankly she thought to herself, _Why'd I marry him again?_ It was a horrible question. She hadn't meant to ask it but it ate at her mind often when she was alone.

 _It was just the loneliness talking_. _Yes, it was._ She reassured herself, but then she'd think really hard and try to remember what she saw in this young Army boy.

Her mind rolled back a few years, they were in their last year at high school. Come to think of it she'd known him since the beginning of middle school ... but they'd only started dating in their first year of High. About to graduate, she remembered clearly now. He was young but more mature then boys his age. While other guys were talking about girls, vacations and hang out dates he was the one thinking further ahead.

 _What career he'd take. If he wanted a family. If he could afford to start a family._

Those were most of his thoughts, she remembered him telling her so.

It was the night before graduation. They were sitting on his back porch swing. The summer breeze flowed over them, bringing forth vacation time. Fanny swallowed as more tears threatened to rise at the memory.

"Hey Fanny? What do you wanna do after collage?" He'd asked simply, easily. He was always so direct.

She shrugged, she was always so brash and sudden, "Beat's me. Dun't really see much options." Her accent was prominent when it was just them. He'd said he liked it.

He smiled at her, that beautiful quick smile, "I figured you'd want to take over your father's business.'

She shrugged again and pushed her fiery hair out of her face, "Maybe, later. I dunno what I want really."

His eyes flashed over her, he was silent for a moment. Fanny wonder what he was thinking. The stars were twinkling that night, brighter then she ever remembered seeing them. Fanny hadn't said it out loud but she was afraid. Terrified actually. Of the future, of losing him, _them_ , after high school. She didn't want to think of going down separate roads.

For as long as she could remember she was a lonely girl that few people got close to because of her dangerous temper and explosive attitude. Patton was the only one with the guts to try and succed. She didn't want him to fade away.

"I have some things in mind." He leaned back casually.

Fanny watched him, her green eyes flickering over his serene face. She would miss him. If he went away.

"I dun't want ya to go away." She suddenly said out loud.

Patton opened his dark blue eyes and looked at her face. She remembered her expression being sullen and red.

"Fan?" He sat up straighter, now completely focused on her sadness, "I'm not going to go away." He spoke gently. Fanny remembered how his voice alone felt like it reached out and hugged her. She remembered sniffing. Tears welling up, her heart's fears coming out then.

"Fanny, is that what your thinking?"

She nodded pitifully. Not wanting to look at him.

He reached out and pushed her frizzy hair out of her face, "Fanny, look at me a minute."

She did.

"I... wasn't sure when to do this, I thought after graduation but-" He reached into his side pocket and pulled out a little black box, "Marry me?"

Fanny's heart had stopped, her eye widened then blurred when she saw the beautiful small diamond ring as he opened the little magic box. She clasped her hands together and looked at him.

He smiled gently back.

"You-you mean that?" She choked out not realizing her tears were falling.

He nodded firmly, "If your willing to start the next stage in our lives together."

Fanny remembered now, clearly her answer. She had practically strangled him in tears and hugs and kisses, answering over and over, _yes, yes, YES!_

That's where it went. They were engaged for two years before the wedding day.

The young woman smiled to herself closing her eyes. T _HAT_ had been some wedding day. She was ready to soil herself out of fear and nervousness.

Her Mother was trying to calm her down in that little room she was pacing in. Her wedding dress was tight and fit beautifully flourishing out from the waist. She'd chosen a light green instead of the traditional white. Why? She recalled now, with a slight chuckle, because she wanted to stand out. To be different, to kick order in the butt. Always the rebel, even in a dress.

"Fanny dear, Calm down! Ye'll sweat yer makeup off!" Her mother tried to calm her.

Fanny wasn't listening, "What if we're not ready, what if I'm not ready? What if he expects somethin' from me that I don't have?! What if we can't hol' our own financially?! What if-"

"FANNY!"

Fanny stopped short, staring at her mother.

"He loves ya right?"

She nodded.

"Yoo love him, right?

She nodded again.

"Then? There's nothin' to worry 'bout sweet pea, you'll be fine. Thas all that matters."

Fanny smiled now. _Yes, her mother was right that's all they needed._

She bit her lip as the music started. She took her father arm and he lead her into the main room. Her stomach swirled, the uncertainties clouded back. The _what if's_ flew through her mind.

Then she saw him. Standing there, tugging at his black tie. He never was comfortable in formal attire. He saw her coming and stopped fidgeting. His face broke out into a huge grin. Her heart beat faster. The fears and worries vanished instantly. He and her was all that mattered.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Fanny swallowed and bit her lip, looking at him. She knew the answer. _Everyone knew_ the answer. Why would they all be here if that wasn't the answer?

"I do."

They'd said it! Fanny felt her heart overflow and practically threw herself at him. The crowd gasped, some aw'ed, the minister looked away with an 'oh my'.

Cheers went up. They were married.

 _Finally._

Fanny giggled to herself. She forgot it was only her in the white walled bedroom. She loved him. That's why she married him. He loved her, that's why she was here. She sat up, the bed creaking under her movements.

Her hair puffed out wildly. He loved it when it did that.

She was being selfish. Many woman gave up their husband in this line of work and survived. She would too. But that didn't mean she had to wait in loneliness.

She stood up and walked quietly back to her computer. She looked at the time, it shouldn't be too late over there.

She typed into Skype.

Hello? Patton, are you there?

No answer.

She waited a few more minutes. Still nothing. She sighed, _oh well, maybe he's asleep. They go to bed early there and wake up for drills early._

She waited a little while more, clinging to the hope that he will answer.

 _Sigh._

She moved the cursor to click off.

 **Bring!**

She smiled, her face brightening.

 **Hey Heart, what's up? I miss you.**

She smiled bigger.

I miss you too. What time is it?

She waited.

 **2:00 in the morning.**

Her eyes flashed concern.

Then why are you talking to me?

 **Because I love you. Duh.**

She laughed softly to herself. Same sweet Patton.

 **Did you get my e-mail?**

The question caught her off guard before she answered. _Did she get it?_ Yes, and she nearly cried over it.

Yep.

She wasn't sure what else to say. The conversation came to a halt for a minute, both waiting to see if the other would answer.

 **I'm Sorry Fan. I really would rather be home with you but- you know they need me here.**

She took a deep sigh, _it's ok, it's all right_ , she was fine with it.

I need you more.

 _Shoot! Why did I type that_? She mentally cursed her self. _Now I'm makin' him feel guilty an' sad. I'm such a selfish_ _brat!_

 **I know.**

She bit her lip, _Dang it, now yer gonna cry. No Dun't_. She hated her self even more now. _Selfish!_

I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. When are you coming home?

She took in a shaky breath, waiting to see what he would say.

One minute. Two. Four. Six! _Why is he takin' so long ta answer?_ She began to panic internally.

 **Fanny.**

 _Only her name?_

Yes?

 **You know I love you right?**

Silly question. She nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her.

Of course. You tell me so any chance you get. Why else did you marry me?

She could feel his warm smile spread as he read those words. Somehow imagining his smile made her feel better, and able to take on whatever news he had.

 **Then please remember, no matter what ok.**

She frowned. _What was he gettin' at?_ She waited. He must be thinking of how to write whatever news he had for her. _That means it must be bad!_ She gritted her teeth, _Oh Pat._

 **I'm not coming home for six more months.**

There, straight, no extra words, no maybes. Just it. _That's it._

She wasn't going to lie she started crying. _Damn it all!_ She was bawling all over her keyboard!

Patton must have know she was because his next words came fast.

 _Fanny. Please Heart, don't cry. Your stronger then that. I'll be home in time for... something. I love you, don't forget ok._

She wiped away her streaming tears.

It's fine.

She lied through the screen. _It wasn't like he did this on purpose. Stop being'selfish!_ She yelled at herself.

Really, I'll be all right. I'll just hang out with the girls no biggie.

No message for a full minte.

 **Ok. I'll call you when I can**.

She bit her lip. _When he can..._

Ok.

She thought for a moment.

I love you.

A quick reply

 **Love you too.**

Sign off.

She let out a deep sigh that seemed to come from her toes. She wished she could at least see him. Maybe she could go and... _oh forget it Fanny._

She clicked off the screen and walked towards the front door. Quickly she grabbed her sweater and keys and left the lonely house without looking back.

 _He'll come home_. She said to herself. _And I'll be waiting._ She sighed again. That didn't mean she couldn't miss him.


	2. Family Thoughts

**A.N) aWWWW Thanks for review and favoring! It was nice to read. Even though it's only one... s'ok, I'm not completely dead yet so... Here have another shot!**

 **Dedicated to my first reviewer**

 **Meowlister Memsie!**

* * *

Fanny let out an exasperated sigh. Today had been cold and hectic. She frowned irritably, running her fingers through her hair. First that old lady at the post office. Seriously how big was her purse!

Then that teenager at the Laundry shop. Disrespectful Brat! Couldn't he see she was waiting for that machine first!

Then that Man on the highway, The nerve honking at her when she was clearly in the speed limit!

She muttered angrily under her breath. _Well at least I can cool off here_. She lifted her hand and knocked on the painted door she'd just walked up to.

She waited a few seconds before she heard thundering footsteps, a loud yelp, and whining. Fanny bit her lip. Maybe she won't be able to cool off after all.

The front door flew open. Fanny looked down. A 5 year old boy with messy blond hair looked back up and flashed her a grin.

"Ms. Fanny!" He squealed, "Mommy, Ms. Fanny came to see you!" He yelled back into the well decorated house.

Fanny smiled down at the little boy, she bent to his eye level, "Hey there Chase. How's life kiddo?" She smiled wider as he wrinkled his tomato nose at her in confusion.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm only five." He spoke really clear for a kid his age.

Fanny laughed, _This kid._

Just then a young woman with blond hair pulled back in a loose pony walked in. She was holding a baby girl, patting her on the back, trying to calm her down. When she saw Fanny a smile lit up her tired face.

"Fan! Hey hon, how's it." She greeted cheerfully.

"Mommy, can I have that popsicle now." Chase tugged at his mothers orange cardigan, looking up hopefully.

"Go ahead Chase. Don't slip on the stool!" She called as her son ran into the kitchen.

"Ay Rachel Lass, ye look tired. Too much work with 'em kids." Fanny reached out for the fussing baby.

Rachel smiled, "Worth every minute Fan. At least they keep me busy." She consented the child into Fanny's arms.

The young red head smiled lightly, "Beat's being lonely I guess." She looked down at the sweet baby, now bubbling in her arms as she sat on the comfortable couch.

Rachel sat next to her, smoothing back her stray blond hairs, "Yah. So. I guess that's why your here huh. Lonely. Pat not coming home again?"

Fanny bit back the sudden rush of tears.

The blond woman saw this and reached out, "Sorry Fanny. I didn't mean to upset you."

The baby girl let out a squeal uncomfortable with her mothers tight hug of Fanny.

Both looked and laughed softly.

"Ashley's gettin' so big." Fanny remarked, stroking the tiny child's golden hair, "She looks more like you every day." It was sweet. The family Rachel had going. Granted her husband was home more. Fanny had thought about it a lot though. Starting a family. She and Pat hadn't talked about it seriously before. She wondered if she would be happier if they did, or would it only make things harder for her? Ashley let out a happy sequel and clapped her hands. Fanny smiled. No, Maybe this was what she needed.

"You should really get down and make one of your own." Rachel smirked as her friend gave her a mild glare.

"Oh Come on Fan! You know making the kid is the fun part."

This time Fanny reached out and slapped her on the arm.

"Stop it! Ya have kids. Or did Ya forget?" The red head reprimanded, a smile tugging at her lips.

Rachel shrugged, "Too young for now." Then with a content breath she stood up, "I'm making Baked Ziti for dinner. Wanna stick around."

Should she? She didn't want to intrude on other peoples family life just because her's was none excistant.

"It's ok Fanny. You're part of the family too you know." Rachel could read her like a book.

The blond and her shared a special bonding friendship since they were 9 years old. To this day Fanny still doesn't know why Rachel has stuck by her for so long. They were married, she had kids. Through collage, High school, Middle school! Man, Fanny was beyond reason for understanding it.

But something about Rachel just said 'best friend' Since the first time they shared coloring books.

Fanny smiled softly, "Sure your Hubby won't mind?"

Rachel scoffed, "Pfft, no. And if he did, he knows where the couch is." Both woman laughed as Fanny stood up. Ashley sleeping soundly, her little soft baby face buried in the Irishwomans green shirt.

A loud crash caught both off guard.

Then a small 'Uh oh'

Fanny chuckled as Rachel groaned.

"Chase?! _What_ was that?"

"Um... the closet..."

Rachel's brown eyes widened, "Oh Crud."

She disappeared into the kitchen after her son.

Fanny smiled to herself. _Maybe waiting to start a family would be an ok idea after all._


	3. Old Acquaintances

**A/N) Here we go another shot! I like writing one-shots! I hope you enjoy reading them!**

* * *

 _It's just what you need_ , she said. _It'll be fun,_ she said.

Fanny muttered curses under her breath as she waited in her living room all dressed up. It was Rachel's fault she was in this uncomfortable dress. Make up and silver earrings, heels too. Ugh, she hated this. Her blond friend had called her when she was moping home alone waiting for Patton to answer his messages.

They had been invited to a party and Rachel wanted Fanny to come too. To get out and have a little _entertainmen_ t. So she could get her mind off her missing Husband.

Fanny tapped her fingers on the coffee table, thinking irritably, how tight this dress was. Rachel had lent it to her since she wasn't really the party dress buying type.

Fanny wasn't sure what was worse. That she'd agreed to go to this party. Or that she had to get dressed up for this party.

 _No question about it_. The getting dressed part was worse.

It didn't help her mood when she found out the party was at the Beatles. She HATED the Beatles!

No, maybe that was a strong word to use widely. Correction, she hated _Wally Beatles_.

This hate went back a while.

Since she was in second grade actually. He'd been the first kid to pick on her about her hair, her funny accent, and how she dressed funny. Her family had just moved from Ireland and she still had a very strong accent.

He had thrown mud at her. And pushed her in after that. This started the line of teasing that whole year. Nobody wanted to be friends with a freak. She was a soft spoken girl then. But because of their constant teasing she had adopted a harsh and deadly personality.

This wasn't the _only_ reason why she disliked him. _Oh no. Not by a long shot._

The teasing had gone worse year after year. He'd pick on her the most and throw in other girls too. Pretty soon it wasn't teasing but full on bullying, and to make things worse, he'd started picking on her for stupider reasons. Simply because she was a girl.

It wasn't until she sapped and broke his nose did he steer clear of her path. That was in seventh grade.

After that nobody bothered her. She had taken out the school bully after all. Some time later Rachel had told her that he'd gotten married. Rachel knew because his wife was a close friend of a close friend of hers... or something like that.

Fanny's thoughts on that?

 _Poor sucker who ended up his wife_.

A car horn sounded breaking the red head out of her unpleasant memory. She hadn't seen Beatles in what? Five years. _Since After they graduated actually_.

She'd never met his wife. She vaguely wondered if the woman was a s horrible as him. _She'd have to be to survive that ass._ She thought bitterly.

A knock came at her door.

 _Oh right._

She quickly walked to her door. Well as quick as her annoying heels would let her. She absently checked her self in the mirror before pulling the door open.

Rachel stood there smiling at her in a gorgeous shimmering light blue low cut gown that fit her mother curves beautifully. Rachel had filled out since two kids. It wasn't fat, just the body shape that came after becoming a mother twice. And Fanny had to say, only her friend could pull it off so well. She'd probably look like a heifer the first time around.

"Come on Fan! We'll be late. We had to stop at The kids grandmother to drop them off then get gas. Man, I didn't know a gas station could have a line." Rachel spoke as she dragged her friend outside her comfortable home and out into the dark night streets.

"But Ray, I thought maybe I could sit this one-"

"No!" Rachel cut her off, "Fanny Irene Fulbright! You are going to this part and you are going to have fun!" The blond stated firmly. She pulled open the back door of her black sedan, "Get it."

Fanny sighed. _No gettin' out of it now._ She got in.

"Hey Fanny. How's it." Rachels husband turned part way to flash her a smile.

Fanny respected him. Few people earned that from her, "Fine thanks Chad." She smiled halfheartedly.

'Whoops. I see that face. Old Pat hasn't answered your calls hum." He asked humorously, as he started the car.

Rachel smacked his arm making the tall blond man wince slightly.

Fanny smiled wider now, "It's ok Rachel. He's right. Besides Pat's probably busy running some crazy drill. He'll answer when he can." The Irish woman felt like she was trying to convince herself more then her friends.

"He will. If there ever was a guy crazy about his girl, Pat take's the cake."

Rachel glared at her husband, ''And that means what for you?" She snapped.

Fanny smirked, she could tell Chad paled slightly.

He coughed then resumed his smooth talk, "Aw come on Rach. You know I mean well."

Fanny chuckled behind in her seat. Chad Dixon had been Patton's best friend forever from what Pat had told her. Almost as long as her and Rachel. It was exciting when Rachel and Chad married. Fanny was happy for her, that and Chad was one of the smarter guys that hung with Pat. He had an air of commanding confidence, not to mention looks that could stop traffic.

Rachel wasn't far off either. They both contrasted and complimented nicely. Fanny actually had fun watching her friend marry the guy. And from the looks of things they were happy together. Fanny smiled to herself, after all their kids were gorgeous.

Finally Chad pulled up in front of a well off looking neighborhood. Fanny raised her brows in surprise.

 _This is where Beatles lives? Figures the jerks get everything. How Ironic._

Rachel gracefully climbed out then helped Fanny out.

Fanny frowned as she saw all the posh looking business people going in. This was not her cup of tea.

Rachel must have sensed her stiffen because she leaned down in her ear, "You'll be fine. Besides Patton wouldn't want you to sit around moping for him." She whispered assuring.

Fanny swallowed, there was some truth in Rachel's words.

"Ladies." Chad smiled that stunning smile that his son had inherited as he gave them each an arm.

Rachel rolled her brown eyes at her husband as Fanny smirked lightly. Both took hold and he lead them to the house.

"How'd you get invited here?" The red head asked them curiously.

Chad shrugged, "Business men to business men thing I guess, all though, in this case I got an invite from a business woman."

Fanny starred surprised, "Business Woman?"

Rachel smiled, "Yep, apparently Mrs. Beatles is quite the productive wife."

Fanny shook her head, _wow, didn't see that coming._

That's when Fanny saw them. Or more precisely him. Wallabee Beatles was no longer the extremely short bowel cut blond she remembered. He was tall. _Really_ tall, his hair was combed back, he had on a slick tuxedo and was smiling while shaking guests hands.

Next to him was a slim woman in a flourishing black dress. Her shiny black hair was pulled back tightly into a clean bun, her face was set in a mild smile. Her attire and the way she held herself said 'firm and sensible' Fanny stared a little bit longer then normal. _This was the kind of woman to marry Beatles?_

"Nice to meet you."

Fanny snapped to reality and smiled awkwardly as the woman shook her hand.

Chad and Rachel shook hands too, more easily then she had.

" So glad you could make it." The Japanese woman smiled.

"Sure. The pleasers all ours really." He answered back politely.

"And this must be your lovely wife." Wally spoke.

Fanny gapped. He still had an accent, but with a more clear tone. _What the heck?_

Rachel shook his hand, "Charmed." She smiled elegantly.

Then Beatles caught Fanny's eyes. _Oh Crud_. He looked for a second, something flickered behind them before he smiled for just a quick second. It wasn't the same smile he gave all the other guests. Fanny could tell. She could read it clearly.

 _Long time no see Fulbright._

She cursed mentally. _I knew coming here was a bad idea._

"Please go on in." Wally spoke meticulously, "We'll be joining you as soon as the others arrive."

Fanny didn't need anymore. She practically bulldozed her way past the people to get in.

He was still that jerk she remembered.

Two hours and Fanny was positively bored. Chad and Rachel had left to get acquainted with dancing again off in the corner of the huge living room. Fanny was left standing there alone, drinking some sort of cocktail mix. The class dangled loosely in her hand as she surveyed the crowd uninterested.

"So Fanny."

The red head instantly stiffened and turned around, ready to give the man behind her years of over due whacks. As unsophisticated and un-grown up as that seemed.

She turned as casually as she could and looked up at the tall blond male.

"Well, if it isn't Beatles. Long time no see." She spoke through her teeth.

Wally studied her for a moment.

Fanny almost laughed imagining his little wheels turning.

"Yes, a very long time." He tapped his chin thoughtfully just as the woman Fanny saw before walked up, he turned to her and smiled, "You've met my wife?" He motioned to Fanny.

The Irishwoman smiled thickly, "No. Never. How'r ya." She said curtly.

The Japanese woman eyed her thoroughly before holding out a steady hand ,"Mrs. Beatles, formally Ms. Sanban. Nice to meet you-?"

"Fanny." The red head shook her hand.

Mrs. Beatles stared at her harder.

Wally grinned like an idiot.

Fanny wanted to kick him.

"Your that girl Wally's always telling me about." The woman finally said catching Fanny off guard.

"Um... What?"

"Yes, that frizzy haired Sheila he's always chattering on about. What did he call you? Oh yes, one of the funnest' And I quote those words, kids he's ever fought with. Silly really."

Fanny raised her eyebrows in shock.

 _Funnest kids he ever fought with? What the heck's wrong with this guy?!_

Wally stepped in, "Yah, we had some fun back in grade school ey?

She stared at him.

 _Fun. That was fun._

 _We where kids. Maybe I should let it go. He seems different now. Married and-_

"Daddy!" A little girl about three with long shiny pony tails came bounding up and clung to Wally's leg.

 _Kids? He had children? Er a child._

"Sorry bout Shingy, she' hates large crowds." The Australian man apologized picking up his clingy daughter, shushing her.

Fanny made a decision.

"So Wally, care for a drink and some reminiscing."

Well, she might as well let something's go. Holding to the bad memories only made people ugly. She decided she didn't want to hate everyone all the time after all.

Wally grinned at her and handed Shing to her mother, "With pleasure... Fanny-pants."

 _Ok, maybe she wouldn't forgive him all the way YET._


End file.
